fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rico Mars
Rico Mars (''りこ まあす, Riko Ma-su) ''is a Mage from the Centaur Hoof guild, a Sand Dragon Slayer 'and member of the team Living Link. He is the main male protagnist of Fairy Tail: Another Story, and duoprotagnist of The Black Mist of Sand, along with Rikuto Yuuta. He serves as Vitus's main character in any collaberation he writes. Appearence Rico is a 19-year old male with wild green hair and black eyes. He is somewhat tall for his age, and is distinguished by the three claw marks on his right cheek. He usually wears a white suit with training bandages wrapped around his waist, as well as a white scarf wrapped around his neck. He wears black training pants and sandals. Rico has been described as having a appearence that is easily untrustworthy, which, in Barbossa's words, "makes him look like he's about to pickpocket you." Others believe that Rico appears strong and ready to die to win a fight, though differences in opinion are many. Personality Rico is suprisngly serious, but is also very naive. He's a bit on the pervy side, but he does have a fair amount of control over it. He isn't beyond acting like an idiot, but that is mostly a misconception, as Rico is suprisingly intelligent, just with a childlike behavior pattern. He is recognized as adorable and cute by several of the females in his guild. History Early Life Little is known about Rico's birth or his parental heritage. However, the earliest records of his existance begin with the destruction of the village where he was born by Dark Mages. Fleeing, Rico is assumed to be the only survivor. For about a year, Rico lived in the forests surrounding the ruins of his birthplace, hunting and killing food with his bare hands. It was during this time that he attempted to kill the Sand Dragon Gradius. Impressed by the boy's bravery, Gradius took Rico under his wing, teaching him about the world, as well as teaching him Sand Dragon Slayer magic. After 3 years of nonstop training, Gradius began to teach Rico the Sand Dragon's Secrets Arts. However, 3 years before the start of the series, Rico returned from gathering food to see Gradius being defeated and taken away by mysterious mages. Although Rico tried to pursue them, they managed to evade him. Discouraged and returning to their cave, Rico discovered Gradius's final gift to him: a wealth of legal documents making him a dual citizen of both Fiore and its neighboring country Citadelia. Joining a Guild ''Fairy Tail: Another Story The 4-Year Timeskip ''Fairy Tail: The Black Arts'' Magic and Abilities Magic 'Sand Dragon Slayer Magic (砂の滅竜魔法 , Suna no Metsuryū Mahō - '''a Dragon interception magic taught to Rico by the Sand Dragon Gradius. It allows Rico to transform his body into a similar structure of a sand dragon's. It gives him the ability to spew sand, become sand, and eat sand to restore his magical power. *'Sand Dragon's Iron Fist (砂竜の鉄の拳, Suna ryū no tetsu no kobushi)- 'Rico surrounds his fist with sand, increasing his punch's destructive power. *'Sand Dragon's Roar (砂竜の咆哮, Suna ryū no hoko)- 'Rico launches a tornado of sand from his mouth at the opponent. *'Sand Dragon's Swift Wings (砂竜の迅速翼, Suna ryū no jinsoku tsubasa)- 'Rico sprouts two wings made of sand, allowing him to move at fast and quick speeds. *'Sand Dragon's Piercing Claw (砂竜のピアス爪, Suna ryū no piasu tsume)- 'Rico's fist is covered in sand, forming the shape of a dragon's claw. He can then attack with this. *'Sand Dragon's Orbit (砂竜の軌道, Suna ryū no kidō)- 'Rico leaps into the air, leaving a trail of sand rings above the opponent. At the top, he fires a Sand Dragon's Roar, increasing its damage. *'Sand Dragon's Scales (砂竜の鱗, Suna ryū no uroko)- 'Rico covers himself with a thick but nearly invisible layer of sand that mimics his body's appearence, but increases his defensive capabilities. *'Sand Dragon's Secret Arts (砂竜の秘密芸能, Suna ryū no himitsu geinō) **'Sand Dragon's Ultimate Prison (砂竜の究極の刑務所, Suna ryū no kyūkyoku no keimusho)- '''Rico generates a massive building out of sand, complete with blood seals to keep the prisoner from leaving. **'Sand Dragon's Extended Claw (砂竜の拡張爪, Suna ryū no kakuchō tsume)- A variant of the piercing claw that Rico can freely elognate and control. **'''Sand Dragon's Fluer de Lis (砂竜のアヤメ, Suna ryū no ayame)- Rico strikes the opponent once, leaving a flower made of sand imbedded on the target. A second strike in that area will cause tremendous damage to the target. The flower also limits the target's movements. Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース, Doragonfōsu)- 'When in this state, Rico's pupils turn tan, and a tan aura surrounds him, as well as tan tatoos appearing all over his body. Tan scales also emerge over his body. *'Sand Dragon's Avatar (砂竜のアバター, Suna ryū no abatā)- 'Sand surrounds Rico's body, taking the form of a Sand Dragon. This allows him to duplicate the abilities and flight speed of a Sand Dragon. Abilities '''Enhanced Speed- '''Rico is one of the fastest mages in Centaur Hoof. He mostly uses his speed to attack when he doesn't want to expose his identity as a Dragon Slayer, such as when he is visiting a new town or going incognito. *'Kōsoku-shin- 'These are a series of physical attacks that can be learned by most humans. It is not necessary for one to be a mage to know these skills, only that they are fast. Rico learned these from Barbossa during their fight in the S-Class Trails. **'Kosoku-shin: Furasshu- Rico moves at high speed behind the opponent, then kicks them across a far distance. **'Kosoku-shin: Tejun- '''Rico apparently takes a step, then moves at incredible speeds, right next to the opponent. **'Kosoku-shin: Ju- 'After using Tejun, Rico concentrates the leftover momentum into his palm, unleashing a short gust of speed to knock the target back. **'Kosoku-shin: Himei- '''After using Tejun, Rico spins around to the face the back of his opponent, then unleashes the leftover momentum in a large concentrated blast, causing some physical damage to the target. Equipment Relationships Trivia *Rico's personality type is Chaotic Neutral. *Rico's theme is the song Ellegarden from the Japanese band Jitterbug. This also serves as a main theme for the series. Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Sand Dragon Slayer Category:Blazez